Fleeting Moments
by GravityNeko
Summary: A series of one-shots of Luke's moments with his family that includes, son, wife, etc. .
1. Proud Papa

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. I am in no way profiting from this fan fic.

**.**

Mara Jade Skywalker watched as her husband paced the floor of the Errant Venture, his infant son nestled in his arms. The bright glow of the moon poured down through the viewport illuminating them. Luke held the baby snuggly against his chest, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet to his toes. He padded against the cold deck platting in his bare feet, dressed in sleeping shirt and pants. She smiled as she listened to Luke make baby talk to Ben.

It was the most precious sight she had ever seen. He was absolutely smitten with his child.

She thought about telling him to come to bed and put Ben down for the night, but couldn't find it in her heart to draw him away. Mara burrowed beneath their covers once more and willed herself to sleep.

**.**

Luke gazed upon his sleeping son's face, his heart practically bursting with love. He reached a hand up and gently stroked the baby's cheek with the backs of his fingers. His feelings burned strong for his child, because if he was honest, he'd never experienced this kind of emotion before. When he'd first learned Mara was pregnant he had been ecstatic despite his wife's worries and doubts. His son was indeed a gift. He was a miracle; a light in the darkness of a bitter, brutal, and seemingly hopeless war. He stroked the crown of Ben's small head, and smiling, began to pace the viewport once more.

His son momentarily stirred in his arms, threatening to wake. He gurgled slightly and made a sound that seemed like he was going to start crying. "Shh, shh, shh," He soothed. "It's all right. Go back to sleep." Ben's eyes cracked open into little slits and he began to flail and let out a quiet, uncertain wail. Luke shifted his son in his arms, starting a rocking motion. He'd discovered early on that the motion calmed his infant son. However, tonight, Ben was having none of that. He wasn't going to be placated so easily.

His quiet wail soon erupted into a loud fitful one.

Luke willed himself to be calm. Allowing himself to become frenzied would only escalate the baby's cries, he reasoned.

"Ben, it's all right…Daddy's here." He switched to a gentle bouncing motion, shifting the weight of his feet from heel to toe. He brushed a hand against the baby's soft reddish-blond hair.

The Jedi Master crossed over to the glider chair positioned at the end of his and Mara's bed. He sat back in it gently, and began to slowly rock himself, using his feet to propel the chair. Ben fussed in his arms, still apparently unhappy.

"It's all right, Ben. Daddy's here." He repeated, his hand lovingly cradling the back of the baby's skull. Luke continued to rock the infant back and forth for a good five minutes until his loud cries subsided once more into quiet gurgling.

With care, Luke eased up out of the glider and got to his feet, stepping up to the bassinet that had been placed at the end of the bed. He laid Ben down with practiced ease, making sure to lower the baby's head tenderly onto his small pillow. He eased his hands from beneath his son's body and drew up the tiny blue blanket up over him. Luke startled briefly as Ben let out a quick cry then walked backward and lowered himself into the glider.

He listened to the baby's crying and settled a foot upon the bottom of the bassinet. He rocked it back and forth, lightly prodding it with his toes. Luke watched as his infant son stared up through crystal clear, blue eyes. Eyes which were on the verge of closing—all they needed was a little push. Brushing aside what his wife would say about trivial abuse of his power, he stretched out with the Force and let it flow over his child, gently stroking Ben's mind with his Force aura. He sent soothing thoughts of sleep into the baby's mind. _Sleep_. _Off to dream land… _"Daddy's quite tired." He muttered quietly to himself.

Luke left his chin drop to his chest and his eyes close. He continued to rock the baby, all the while beginning to fall asleep himself. His conscious fought against his body's voluntary reaction, but it was a losing battle. He slipped into unconsciousness, his child's sleeping face the last thing he saw.

**.**

"Luke, Luke…" Mara shook her husband's shoulder, trying to rouse him. She frowned when he didn't stir.

She had found him like this after finding her bed was disturbingly empty. Her eyes had been able to make out a limp form resting itself at the foot of the bed. Luke had been lying in the glider, his chin tucked to his chest and face tilted slightly to the side. His eyes were closed peacefully in sleep. His hands had been draped across his belly.

Mara smiled at this sight.

He looked positively adorable when he slept this way. It was at times like this, when he slept, that his farmboy nature came out even more. She raised her hand to cup his left cheek and delicately stroked it. "My sweet farmboy…" Her hand dropped and she turned to look at their child.

Ben was also soundly asleep, an amusing mirror image of his father-with the exception of his arms position above his head, his little fists balled tightly. He kicked in his sleep, his head tilted to the side and lips moving slightly. Mara chuckled and reached a hand down to stroke his forehead. She turned her attention back to her husband and sighed. She leaned over placing her hand once more on Luke's shoulder and gave it another tentative shake.

"Skywalker, Skywalker…." She whispered in an attempt to get his attention.

When he failed to rouse himself, she gave the glider a push with her foot. The chair glided backward, jerking to halt as it reached its limits. Her husband came awake, his eyes looking frantic as he assessed the situation.

"Wha-what the?" His eyes focused. "Mara?"

"Yes, Farmboy, its me." She placed her hands upon her hips and sighed.

Luke raised his hand to rub at his eyes. "What-what's going on?"

"What's going on, honey, is that you fell asleep in the glider."

"Oh."

His wife took his hand gently. "Now, I'd much rather prefer you in bed-as I'm sure you would to." She helped him to his feet. Luke stood carefully, making sure not to wake Ben. He looked towards his infant son and then turned his head back to Mara.

"In bed?" He sounded a bit confused.

"All I meant was sleep..." She pulled him along. "We might as well get some while we can."

Luke allowed his wife to guide him back to their bed. She remained behind him, steering her husband by his shoulders. She caught a glimpse of his face, realizing he was half way between sleep and wake. And at this moment, sleep was winning.

He stumbled haphazardly into their bed, crawling across it till he reached his side. Mara watched him get himself into his sleeping position. He turned his body, flopping onto his belly with arms raised above his head. One was tucked underneath the pillow to support his head, while the other lay on top of the pillow. He turned his face toward her and looked at her through bleary eyes.

"You coming to bed?" He asked, his voice slightly sleep drugged.

"Of course." She answered and got into bed.

She pulled the covers over Luke first before getting herself into position. She lay down on her side, one arm tucked under head while her left hand worked to pull her portion of covers up to her chin. She let her left arm lay limp at her side, draping over her stomach. She stared into her husband's groggy eyes and smile lovingly. "Go to sleep, Honey."

Luke's eye blinked as if in response. She reached out to stroke his face, watching his eyes slowly droop shut. "Love you..." He murmured before sinking into unconsciousness.

Mara dropped her hand. "Love you too, Farmboy."

She retracted her arm back and began to close her eyes when she heard a small sound emanating from the foot of the bed.

Ben was awake,

She groaned and lifted herself off the bed. Luke turned in place and began to struggle to get himself into an upright position. Mara placed a hand on his chest, giving him a small shove. "Oh, no you don't. You need sleep. You're about to keel over."

"But you..."

"No." She slid out of bed. "I can take it from here, Papa."

Luke smiled warmly. "All right, Mama." Then his eyes lid shut once more.

Mara crossed over to the bassinet and stared down at her infant son. She placed her hands on her hips as she'd done before. "Honestly, Son, didn't your daddy just put you to sleep." She bent down to retrieve him, shaking her head as she did.

She cradled her child softly and eased herself into the glider her husband had previously occupied. "Now, let's try this again….and this time, let's stay asleep shall we. For daddy's sake, hmm?"

He stared at her through sleepy blue eyes and Mara chuckled. Two peas in a pod, she mused.

"Oh, Ben, if you could only see yourself now."

**.**

A/N: Hope you like this…I'm not sure if this is gonna be a series…but we'll see. Hero won't be out for a while. I ran into a snag thanks to a certain computer. Hopefully I can get it out before then end of next week. Here's praying! Until then, if you liked it review it! And thanks for reading!


	2. Womb Conversations

A/N: Since you requested it, here's another one. This one involves the pregnancy more with Mara & Luke.

**.**

**.**

"Hey, there, little fellah…" Luke crooned, rubbing his wife's swollen belly. "I bet you can't wait to come out. Daddy's very excited to see you."

Mara rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, distracted by her husband's child-like disposition.

"Talking to the baby." He put his cheek this time to her stomach, pressing his ear up against it. "I've read it's good for you to talk to babies while they're in the womb—stimulates them."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He lifted his head, meeting her gaze with his.

She narrowed her eyes. "Where did you _really_ learn that?"

He frowned. "You got me. Leia told me."

"Hah, I knew it!" She crowed triumphantly.

Luke sat up and folded his arms across his chest. "Are you saying I can't read?"

She ignored this. "I'm saying the only thing you read is text on Jedi lore."

"That is not true!"

"Is to?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, very mature, Mara."

"You should talk."

"_You_ started it."

"And I'm finishing it, Farmboy." She drawled.

"I swear..."

"Oh!" His wife yelped.

"Oh? Oh what?"

"The baby…I think he kicked…" Mara grabbed his wrist. "Here, feel." She placed his hand over her large belly.

She waited a beat.

"Well?"

Luke shook his head. "Nothing."

Mara frowned. "Wait, for it. He'll kick again."

"Nothing, dea-Oh!" Luke exclaimed, shooting a look up at her. "He kicked!" Joy radiated in his voice.

She smiled at him in return, noting how his excitement at the feel of his son made his blue eyes shine vibrantly. A wide grin spread across his face; much similar to the one he'd worn the first time he'd discovered she was pregnant. She could hear his words as if it was yesterday: _"In fact, it could make me __**very **__happy." _ She laughed quietly at this.

"What?" Her husband took on a confused expression, his brow knitting.

"Nothing."

"Oh, no you don't." He crawled over, hovering above her—careful to avoid putting weight on her stomach. "You're not getting off that easily."

"Oh!"

Luke jerked back. "Did I hurt you, Mara!" He asked alarmed.

"No…It's just the baby." She murmured, running her hand over her stomach. "He's quite active it seems." Luke looked down at where his son rested within his wife's womb and placed his hand upon her stomach. He glanced back up, his eyes glowing with the love he felt for her—and for their child.

"Farmboy, if you're getting any ideas you'd better stop right there."

His eyes widened with mock innocence. "Now, what ideas could I possibly have, Mara?"

"Those ideas," She growled. "Don't play me with the innocent farmboy routine. It doesn't work!"

He laid it on thick: "I assure you I only have noble intentions."

"Noble my foot." She used her foot to shove him away.

"Now, Sweetheart..."

"Don't you _sweetheart _me."

Luke approached her once more, planting his hands on each side of her, at her shoulders. He frowned as his hand brushed against something and narrowed his eyes. "Hmm...Something…" A merry light entered his eyes. "…appears to be here. Now, what could possibly be under _your _pillow?" He slowly extracted the object in question and sat back."

"Oh, no you don't!" Mara lurched forward—or attempted to—but her belly was in the way. "Give me that-oof—back."

"No, no, no, my love. There shall be no secrets between us." Luke turned the object over in his hands: a datapad. "Now, what could you possibly have on this datapad that's so important you would tuck it under your pillow?"

"Give me that back, it's mine."

"Ah, but dearest." He grinned, watching as an irritated gleam filled her eyes. "…possession is 9/10ths of the law."

"What _have _you been reading?"

"Nothing...but I'm sure you have something interesting for me to read." He skimmed the datapad. "_So you're about to become mother..._" He read aloud. "So, I'm not the only one brushing up on baby stuff. I knew-" Further words were muffled as a pillow hit him square in the face.

Mara grinned proudly; pleased with herself.

"That'll teach you," She smirked. "I would think after all these years you would learn, Skywalker."

"I'm a slow learner." He responded dryly.

"My foot you are!" Mara winced.

"Mara?"

She grunted as discomfort flashed over her face.

"Mara!"He shouted, jumping closer to her.

"Blast that kid..." She grumbled. "He's got his foot up under my diaphragm." Mara looked down at her belly, prodding gently at it. "Hey, you, I can't breathe." Her tone was good natured despite her words.

Luke smiled.

She caught this and frowned. "I fail to see how this is humorous. Especially when the other half of the time, when I'm not able to breathe, he's got his little feet stomped down on my bladder."

He placed his hand once more on her stomach, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." He paused. "But he's worth it, isn't he?"

She nodded.

"Yes, little Skycrawler..." She mumbled, setting her hand over her husband's.

Another smile quirked at Luke's lips.

"Skycrawler?"He said, sounding amused.

"Do you like it? I think it's clever."

"Yes, Sweetheart it is." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Perfect in fact." He rubbed at her stomach and brought his face down, his lips inches away from hers.

"Our little Skycrawler…" He whispered before sealing her mouth with a passionate kiss.

**.**

**.**

A/N: Wow, hope you liked this. I was sorta working on it off and on while I was copying papers for work. I had it in my head before I started and had to write it.


	3. Under Pressure

**A/N: Work can get frustrating, so here's another Luke/Ben one-shot.**

**.**

"What is it, Ben?" The 3-year old clung to Luke's leg, thumb in his mouth.

He made a none too subtle motion, lifting his arms toward his father. "Uppy."

The Jedi Master chuckled. "Not now, Ben, Daddy has to make you dinner."

The boy pouted, not satisfied, his lip trembling.

"Now, Ben. Daddy said he's busy."

Ben let out little hiccupping sobs.

Luke folded—he hated seeing the boy's tears.

"Oh, Ben," He bent down to pick the child up. "Why do you do this?" He walked out of the kitchen and looked around for a toy. When he'd found what he was looking for, he passed the model X-wing to his son then went back inside the kitchen.

He attempted to juggle his child and stirring the stew all at once, but found he was sorely losing. As Ben slipped slightly off his hip and the stew splashed over onto the cook-top, he heard a tongue-clucking sound behind him. He sighed and turned to stare into the emerald green eyes of his wife.

"You're enjoying this." He accused.

"That's what you get trying to juggle two things at once." Mara frowned, sighing herself. "You are hopeless."

"What?"

"You don't have to pick him up every single time he cries." She reached out for her son. "You are a sad little man, Skywalker. You fold so easily."

"I do not."

She shifted the boy onto her hip. "Then tell me," Ben proceeded to play with his mother's hair. "When he cries…do you NOT immediately pick him?"

"Is this a trick question?" Luke asked cautiously.

She sighed once more. "Don't answer a question with a question. I really hate that."

"Well, your question is a double-edge sword."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your question is likely to get me fed to a Rancor or something."

"Let's ask Ben then."

Luke said in dead-pan voice, "You're going to use a three-year old as a witness."

"Why not." Mara set her son on top of the kitchen table. "Son, can you tell me what daddy did?" She leaned over, eye level with Ben.

He set his lips as if he was thinking hard. "Uppy!" He said after a moment.

She shot her husband a look. "Daddy let you uppy?"

"Oh, c'mon…" Luke complained. "He doesn't understand that much, Mara." He folded his arms over his chest. "The last one was just a lucky guess."

His wife smirked. "My son happens to be very intelligent."

Luke opened his mouth and closed it.

"Now, Ben…Daddy uppy?"

The toddler nodded his head.

"Uppy, Uppy!" He turned to look at his father. "Dadd, uppy!" Ben raised his arms.

"Ah-hah." She turned on her husband, pinning him with an accusing glare. "Red-handed."

He sighed.

"All right, you got me. So I picked him up." The Jedi Master shrugged. "It's not a crime."

"But it is teaching him bad things."

"Like what?'

"That every time he cries you'll pick him up. I thought we got passed this stage when he was a baby."

Luke looked away, biting his lip. "But he's….he cries." Sigh. "And it pulls at my heart strings—I can't help it, Mara!"

She glanced at him and then picked up Ben. "You are sad, sad man, Skywalker," saying this Mara left the kitchen.

**A/N: lol Yes, Luke, Ben is your kryptonite lol**


	4. A Day with Granddad Part 3

**A/N: It occurred to me I never gave a description of Myra, I'll just go with general stuff like:; She has black hair, brown eyes, an olive-complexion., and is five feet tall.**

**Note: Title comes from SW phrase.. .of the altered saying..the straw that broke that camels back**

**.**

******The Blanket that Broke the Bantha's Back**

**.**

Luke awoke to a loud buzzing sound, he growled deeply, shoving his head underneath his pillow in an attempt to block out the grating sound. "Go 'way..." He murmured to the unknown visitor at the door.

The baby stirred beside, him stretching his arms and kicking his legs. He fussed and made a sound as if he meant to cry. Luke reached over and proceeded to rub Tanith's tummy. "Shh, shh, shh. There, there," He soothed, "That's nothing. Just go back to sleep." When the baby's fussing had subsided Luke got up from his lying position and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He made sure Tanith was secure, with the pillows forming a wall around him then slipped out of the bedroom, heading for the front door.

"I swear, if they wake that baby up, I'll skin someone alive." He muttered, not at all feeling charitable. He hit the activation button and the door slid open.

Ben stood outside with Myra by his side; Myra was rosy-cheeked and smiling from ear to ear. Luke couldn't help but feel a feeling of dread settle in.

"What?" He looked back and forth between Ben and his wife.

They simply grinned.

"If you tell me you're pregnant again, I'm going to swat you." He growled. "You need to show more restraint."

His son made a face.

"What makes you think we're going to have another baby? We haven't gotten through this one's toddler years." He frowned. "And I don't even want to know what you know about my sex life."

"I don't _want_ to know I assure you." Luke replied.

Myra simply kept smiling.

"So, what is it exactly?"

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Ben quipped. "Kind of rude if you don't."

His father replied in an uncharacteristic sarcastic tone, "Of course, where are my manners."

Myra frowned this time.

"Master Skywalker, is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Luke shrugged. "Everything's just peachy." He started back for the bedroom.

"Dad?" Ben followed after him.

He found look sitting on the bed, staring down at his grandson, stroking his cheek.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

His father sighed heavily. "Nothing. Look, I'm sorry; it's just been an endless day…of interruptions. It's just a tad bit annoying." He rubbed Tanith's stomach.

"Oh."

Luke continued wistfully, "I've really hardly got to spend any time with him."

Ben turned back and found Myra standing in the doorway. They exchanged knowing glances and she nodded her head, smiling.

"Uh, Dad..."

He brought his head up, "Yes..." Luke smiled sadly.

"How...would you like to have him for the night?"

His father shook his head. "I'm sure you and Myra would rather take him home now."

"We know what he means to you, Master Skywalker." Myra spoke up. "We want you to keep him for the night."

"I wouldn't want to panic a new mother." He argued fairly. "Tanith needs you, he's _comfortable_ with me—but I'm not his parent. No, I'd rather not upset him." He carefully gathered the baby and stood up, cradling Tanith in his arms.

He crossed the room and handed his grandson back to his daughter-in-law. "We'll set up another time…" He suggested, the stroked the baby's forehead .

Myra peered at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Luke leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You take care of yourself…and that baby." Myra looped one arm around her father-in-law's neck, hugging him gently, doing her best to avoid crushing the baby.

She grinned saucily. "You can bet on that, Master."

And then she turned around, walking off.

Father and son stood facing one another, Ben couldn't help but noticing how tired his father looked. He supposed even a Jedi as powerful as his dad wasn't immune to such a thing as age. He gave a sympathetic smile, hoping it wouldn't spark suspicion.

"What?" Luke asked.

No such luck.

"You look tired, Dad..Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" His father frowned.

"Maybe you should..." Ben paused, himself wry of what he was about to suggest.

"I should..."

"...Retire?"

"Out of the question." Luke replied quickly.

Ben sighed.

_I knew it_.

"I just think..." Ben tried once more, starting after his father as Luke retreated for the kitchenette. "That..Oof." The swinging door nearly smacked him in the face. Still he pushed onward. "That...you should take it easy...you're what...seventy-one, right. You should let the younger Masters and Knights take over. You shouldn't have to involve yourself so much anymore. I think you've earned it don't you?"

Luke sighed, sitting down at the small table-an indication of the start of one of Luke's serious talks.

Ben took a chair opposite him.

"Ben...I know you can't understand this now... But, I can't stop...I don't believe I'm done yet. I don't feel ready. I still have an obligation to this Order and this galaxy. I won't quit before I feel my time is over. Most importantly, I want to continue. I _need_ to, Ben. You may not understand that now, but someday you will." He reached out and touched his son's hand. "Please, Ben..."

After he looked at his father blankly for a moment, Ben got to his feet and threw his hands in the air, knocking the chair back against the wall as he did.

"Fine! Kill yourself over it. See if I care..." He turned toward the door. "You're so kriffin' hard-headed!"

"Now, you know where you get it from."

Ben arched a brow, lips set thin."I thought that was mom."

"Unfortunately, you got that from both of us-among other things." His father said with a smile. "Hot-headed AND hard-headed; times two. Congratulations."

"You actually think that absolves you." Ben gazed as him skeptically.

"I'm your father. I don't need absolution." Luke got up and walked over to Ben. "Especially not from my own child." He thumped him gently on the nose with his pointer finger. "Do we understand?"

Ben frowned.

"Stubborn.." He chuckled and ruffled the youth's hair.

His son gave off an irritated glare.

"I'm not a kid, anymore."

"On the contrary, you will _always_ be my child."

Ben was looking very irate by now.

"Now," Luke seemed to ignore this. "Let's go join your wife...It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

He rolled his eyes at this.

"I saw that."

Ben pulled a face. "You did not."

"How do you know?" Luke returned easily. "Everyone knows parents have eyes in the back of their heads."

"Other species, not humans." Ben countered.

"They're invisible."

"Oh, you meant the Force."

"Who can say?" Luke grinned.

Ben looked at Myra who had a grin spread from ear to ear, then turned his attention back to his father.

Luke was studying the baby with exaggerated fascination, smiling and doing his best to ignore his son further.

"Impossible." Ben muttered with a roll of his eyes.

**.**

**A/N: And that's the end of this three-parter.**


	5. A Long Way to Go

Ben was playing in his play area. It seemed unreasonable to put a three year old in a gated area, but the toddler seemed to get into trouble quite easily. This was a fact that distressed his parents to no end—though they were assured by Leia that it was normal.

_"He's just testing his boundaries."_

Luke was busy washing dishes, frequently checking over his shoulder to look at Ben.

"Daddy…" Ben said and stood up. "I'm bored." It came out sounding like bird.

"Ben, I'll come play with you when I'm done with these dishes."

"No." The three-year old insisted. "Play now!" He banged a toy against the plastic-made enclosure.

"I said, no." He found it hard to be harsh with him, but young Ben had been testing Luke's patience the entire week while Mara had been away.

Luke had been positive that his wife would not want to stray from her child's side, but she explained she had to meet Karrde for something important. This made him curious since Mara had long ago stopped working for Karrde's organization.

He looked back once more.

Ben's lower lip jutted out and he was making an unhappy face, obviously hoping to catch his father's attention. Luke saw this, his heart cracking. He did want to give in; he did. Yet, the word "no" had become the boy's favorite (and irritating) as of late, he learned. Tionne had mentioned it, but Luke had never expected the extent which the boy used it. It was often brought up when Ben didn't get his way like now or he didn't care for something.

"Da!" He moaned. "Play wit' Ben."

Luke sighed heavily.

He could hear sniffling coming from the background.

_Oh, no._ He thought. _Here it comes._

Ben's forced waterworks.

The toddler let out a loud, frustrated scream. He knew what made his father tick. Ben then proceeded to throw himself of the ground.,kicking and thrashing around. His screams escalated.

Ben wasn't happy he hadn't gotten his way.

His father who was usually like putty in his small hands was giving him resistance.

Frustrated himself, Luke tossed the dishrag back into the sick and whirled, stepping into the living area brusquely. He encountered the tumultuous sight with exasperation.

His boy was now fully red in the face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His voice furious with frustration.

"Ben. Ben, stop." He was starting to get a splitting headache from all the screaming. He would bet he'd get complaints pretty soon.

"Ben Skywalker, stop." Luke demanded.

"No!" Ben shouted, he had gotten to his knees to face Luke. "You don't love Ben."

At this statement, Luke's face dropped.

"That's not true, Son."

"Yes."

Luke moved forward and unlatched the gate then bent to pick up his distressed child. Ben continued to kick and throw tiny punches. His father took every blow.

"Ben, that isn't true. Daddy loves you very much." He assured, whispering against the boy's red hair.

The boy's frustration petered off. His legs stopped moving as he slumped against his father's chest.

"Now, I know this isn't because I didn't play with you." A thought occurred to Luke. "Do you miss mommy?"

Ben looked up with his tear-streaked face. "Mommy." He mumbled and buried his face in his father's neck.

Bingo.

"You want mommy, right?"

The boy nodded.

It now became obvious: Ben was frustrated by his mother's absence; and the lack of Luke's attention toward him had sent the boy over the edge. His son was obviously starved for the affection of his only parental unit.

His heart sagged in his chest and began to ache.

He should have known. He should have known Mara's absence would cause Ben to act out. The boy had been so cheerful so Luke hadn't expected any problems, but Ben had never behaved so badly before. The reason should have been obvious to a Jedi Master of his skill set.

He shook his head.

No, it should have taken his own fatherly instincts.

However, those were far and few. He had been without his boy for two years and even though they had been together for six months, Luke still had trouble figuring the boy out. It made him feel like a complete and utter failure.

Luke walked over to a nearby couch and settled down onto it, Ben still wrapped in his arms.

"Ben, I'm sorry." He reached up to stroke the boy's hair. "But mommy will be home soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon." He managed to extract the boy from him. "And until then, Daddy will play with you, okay?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Ben." He hugged the child once more to him. "Daddy's sorry." Luke kissed the top of Ben's head. "I love you _so_ much."


	6. Laundry Troubles

**A/N: Okay, number one...another domestic opening...second...uh...Ben as a kid was cute even when pissed. Ben as a young teen. He's...a little jerk. You have been forewarned (not sure why i gave him such an attitude). I think this is to show where he started drifting away from Luke.**

**.**

"Ben, could you come here." Luke asked as he folded a pile of laundry.

"Why?" The pre-teen muttered, nose buried in a datapad.

"Because this is your laundry." He said exasperated.

"I'm busy."

Luke ground his teeth at this answer. Ever since he had hit ten, that boy was trying him. He pushed Luke every step of the way. He had become mouthy and confrontational and downright surly when it came to him.

Yes, him, and only him.

Ben's attitude toward his mother was entirely different—though there were times he had seen Mara almost on the verge of blowing up. His attitude toward Luke however….well, he seemed hell bent on battling his father at every turn!

"Ben. I said, get over here and fold your laundry."

The thirteen year old lifted his head. "Why?"

"Why!?" Luke's voice was incredulous.

"Why do we need to do it at all? Isn't there some service we can use?"

"One, you have two perfectly good hands, and two, learning how to do your own laundry builds character."

Ben goggled at this.

"It builds character?" He made a face. "Are you kidding me?" Ben picked up his 'pad and got up. "Well, that's another pearl of wisdom I'll have to put on your lamest sayings list." Saying this, Ben left the room, disappearing into his own.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mara exclaimed from the doorway. "What was that!?" She sounded very miffed.

Luke turned to face her.

She was carrying two bags of foodstuffs.

"You son." He responded pointedly.

"I can see that." She frowned. "What I don't see, is you going in there and giving that boy a good shake." She set the grocery bags down near the bar area where Luke was doing his folding. "I don't like that he's talking back to you like that—and you just let him get away with it."

"I didn't..."

She gave him a penetrating stare.

"Fine. I did. Happy?"

"No." She looked toward Ben's closed bedroom door. "Now, what is this all about?"

Luke put down a shirt that was in his hands. "I asked him to come do his laundry and he brushed me off. It was like talking to a two-year old."

"A five foot two year old."

Luked scowled.

"Go ahead."

"So, I repeated that he had to do it. He asked why. I told him…that it builds character. After which he mouthed off and retreated to that cave of his." He flipped a hand in the "caves'" direction.

"It builds what?" Mara cocked an eyebrow.

"Character."

A slight smile tugged at her mouth.

"Now, don't give me that look, that's the same look your son gave me."

"I'm sorry…but I've never heard anything quite like that. Tell me, Luke," She folded her arms over her chest and gave him an appraising look. "What do you attribute this knowledge of laundry giving you character?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, let's try again, Dear. Who did your laundry up to the age of nineteen?"

"Aunt Beru."

"And who took care of your laundry after that?"

"The Alliance." Luke frowned, confused.

"Then at the Temple."

"We had laundry staff, you know that." He sighed exasperated. "Mara, is this going somewhere? Cause I'd really like to know."

She raised a finger. "One more-how did your laundry get done before we married."

"I used a service."

"Ah-hah, just as I thought."

"What?"

"Skywalker, do you realize you've never had to do your own laundry until we got married."

"That's not true."

"You just proved it is. So, I'm wondering, since you have such _extensive_ knowledge of doing laundry where do you draw the concept that it builds character?"

He could hear the sarcasm in his wife's voice.

"It was a war, Mara. I didn't have time to."

"Oh, that's a good one. I've never heard that excuse before." She laughed. "I couldn't do my own laundry 'cause I was off saving the galaxy."

"It's not funny…"

"No, it is."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this, Mara. I suppose this exonerates Ben?"

Mara sobered up. "Not by a long shot." She turned to glare at the door. "No, despite your short-comings in some areas, you are still that boy's father and it just steams my craw that he talks back to you that way."

Luke moved to speak. Mara held up finger in his direction. "Hold that thought." She paused then hollered, "Ben Skywalker, you get your butt back out here and do you own stangin' laundry! Your father is _not_ your slave!"

Nothing.

"Do not make me come in there! You won't like it."

The door slid open and Ben sort of hung in the doorway. "What?"

Mara's eyes narrowed.

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry; would you like to rephrase that again?"

"Ummm..."

"The proper response is, 'yes, mom. I'm going to do my laundry."

Ben scowled.

"And wipe that look off your face, or I'll do it for you."

"Yes, Mom."

"Now, apologize to your father. And when you've done that, do your laundry—and the dishes for added measure." She retreated to her room.

Ben gave Luke a cautious look and then said, "I'm sorry, Dad…that I was being a real jerk. Can we just let it drop?"

Luke frowned. "Oh, I'm afraid it's not that easy. I'm not quite sure what's going on with you these days. You were never liked this before. I'm not quite sure what I've done to deserve this certain hospitality with that disrespectful mouth of yours, but it is not in anyway acceptable. Why must you fight me on everything? You know it won't end well…" When Ben didn't answer, Luke continued, "You make me have to bring out the big guns, Ben, as much as I don't like it. Do you like to have your mother come after you?""

"No."

"Then I'll expect you to behave. Try."

"I thought..."

"All I ask is that you try…Asking "do" is a little too much for a teenager—trust me, I know."

Ben nodded. "Can I go back to what I was doing?"

"No. But you can do your laundry like _I _asked you to do the first time."

"Fair enough." He started toward the laundry.

"I mean it, Son." Luke put on hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't make your mother have to get involved—you're not the only one that has to deal with her mood now."

His father walked to his own bedroom, leaving Ben standing their puzzled. He watched Luke vanish behind the door, shrugged his shoulders, and started to fold the laundry.

**.**

**.**


	7. Ben Works

**A/N: This little drabble is for Fettkat. **

**.**

Ben sat in his father's lap, yearning to touch the device that was grasped in Luke's hand. He stretched out his small, pudgy hands. "Eh." He grunted.

Luke lifted the datapad high. "No, Ben. This is for daddy."

The child frowned, lower lip trembling.

"Ben…don't cry. I just need to get work done all right." He would have done this without Ben sitting in his lap but the child wouldn't be denied.

"Wurrk." The boy repeated.

"That's right, Ben. This is daddy's work."

The little boy furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in thought. After a moment, he announced, "Help Daddy wurrk."Again he stretched his hands out. "Play!"

The datapad was similar to a learning toy he'd gotten Ben, much to Mara's protests.

"No, Ben, this isn't…" A protest died on his lips at the look on his child's face. "All right, you can help, Ben. Okay?"

Luke pushed away from the desk, carrying his son with one arm and holding the datapad in his opposite hand. Ben's learning pad lay on the caf table. He walked over and sat the toddler down. He moved himself into a cross-legged position.

He placed his datapad side by side with the learning pad.

"Now, help Daddy, Ben?"

"Help Daddy!" The toddler squealed.

Luke brought the boy back into his lap and began to demonstrate what to do with the learning pad. Luke set it on a simple exercise. As he scrolled through his own 'pad, little Ben was hitting random shapes on the screen while Luke observed in between his own task.

"That's good, Ben." He commended when a thousand balloons burst on the screen. "You did _very _good work, Son."

"Ben wurrk?"

"That's right."

"Dadd wurrk."

"Right…"

"Ben wurrk like Daddy."

Luke leaned over and kissed the top of Ben's head. "That's right."

**.**

**I believe that's an awwww moment lol**


	8. Don't Rock the Cradle

**A/N: A combination of Luke & Ben fluff..with a dash of Mara added in.**

**.**

Mara entered her apartment with her friends following behind: Leia, Winter, Iela, Mirax, and Tionne. They were laughing and talking animatedly until they entered the living area of apartment. The women fell silent, taking in the scene before them.

"Well, would you look at that." Iela breathed.

Mara's husband, Luke lay on the couch with his young son resting atop him asleep. Luke's chest rose and fell signifying that the Jedi Master was taking a nap as well. His hand was rest protectively on Ben's back, his other resting behind his own head. He had one leg drawn up while the other laid out straight. Luke was wearing a standard grey tunic and tan trousers. His feet were clad with dark grey socks, one of the feet hanging slightly off the couch.

"Isn't that the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Winter added.

Mirax nodded. "It is a sight."

The three-year old, himself, was lying on his stomach, his legs rest resting against his father's. He wore black shorts and green shirt. He was wearing socks similar to Luke's. In his mouth, was a solitary thumb, which Ben was unconsciously sucking on. His cheek resting on Luke's chest, his red-haired head tucked under his father's chin. His lashes were fanned delicately against his cheeks.

"I wish I had a holo-cam." Leia mumbled.

"It is something to be documented." Tionne agreed.

The one woman who hadn't spoken was Mara.

Leia glanced at her sister-in-law. "Mara?"

Mara stood silent, a peaceful look on her face. Her arms crossed gently over her chest, staring with wonder at the sight, soaking it in.

"Oh, Farmboy…Ben..."

Her boys made her heart practically melt.

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


	9. Nap Interrupted

**A/N: Okay, this is a nap one-shot trilogy of shorts.. Onto the next one..**

.

Young Ben hovered over his father's sleeping form. Luke was laid out on his back on the living area couch. The little boy stretched out his anxious hands…

"Ben Skywalker, don't you dare." His mother reprimanded him.

The four-year old turned around to gauge his mother with wide eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Mara talked over from the place she'd been sitting and plucked him up. "You're daddy's been working very hard at the Temple, he's been pulling late-nighters…" _Like a giant idiot. _"…and he needs his rest." _Thought it would serve him right if I let Ben wake him up. _"So, I don't want you to wake him up. I want you to go play with your toys…"

She put the boy down and gave his butt a little swat. "Go."

Ben glanced back at his mother with a little silly smile.

"Go on…" She flicked her hand then picked up her datapad. "I've got to finish this report that your highly intelligent father couldn't." The sarcasm went over Ben's head.

Mara walked off to sit at the small writing desk and immediately got back to work. She was trying to be as quiet as possible. This might not be known to most people, but Luke was a royal pain when woken up from a nap. Almost like a child. "Would serve him right." She muttered out loud, chewing on her stylist.

"Mama."

"Ben, play with your toys, sweetie."

"All right…"

Mara sighed, relieved the boy hadn't fought her on this.

**.**

Ben Skywalker, however, was doing no such thing. He'd already made it halfway across the living area on his hands and knees. He rounded the corner of the couch and popped his red-head up to examine his father. He frowned and gently got onto the sofa next to Luke. When his daddy still hadn't awoken Ben leaned over him and put his thumbs to Luke's eyelids, prying them open.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Ben asked innocently.

Blue, sleep-drugged orbs stared back at him.

"I am now…" Luke responded hoarsely, eyes still blurry.

Ben grinned.

"Ben Skywalker."

**.**

**This is actually inspired by true life events. I did this once to my mother.**


	10. Snow Day

**A/N: This piece features Ben, Mara and Luke. A little bit of Skywalker family fluff! Enjoy!**

.

Little Ben Skywalker stepped out of the doorway of his home; an apartment complex on Coruscant that was easily one hundred stories high. He lived on the fifty sixth floor with his parents, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. Something cold hit the little boy's cheek and he shivered slightly then turned his face up toward the graying sky.

"Snow!" He chirped and reached his hands up to touch the falling flakes.

Mara stepped outside, her stylish brown boots crunching onto the thin vale of snow that covered the ground. She was followed by her husband who tightened up his own clothing around him in order to shut out the chill. Farmboys were terrible with cold. Mara smirked upon seeing this.

Ben turned to his mother and said, "Mama, look! Snow!"

He let the cold wet flakes fall onto his bare palms. The boy could clench his fist trying to hold the snow, but every time he did the flake would disappear into water. He frowned, unable to understand why his snow didn't stay.

Upon seeing the snow at his feet, he lunged and scooped up to handfuls. "Snow!" He beamed and turned to his parents with a large toothy grin.

Luke smiled down upon him then laid a heavy gloved hand on his son's red head. "That's right, Ben, snow."

"Ben, honey !" Mara exclaimed and bent down to gently brush the snow out of his hands. Ben stared at his palms confused by his missing snow. His mother then began to secure his mittens about his hands. "Here, Baby, you need to keep your hands toasty."

"Mara, its just snow." Luke reminded.

"He'll freeze." Mara whispered. "There, Baby," She smoothed his cheek. "Toasty warm."

Once Ben's mitts were snug on his hand, his wife pulled out a cap from her volumous jacket pocket and began to fit it over his head. She made sure it fit securely and covered his small ears. She then went on to re-secure his jacket, pulling the zipper back up and buttoned the top button as well.

The little boy shuffled, uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but Mama needs to make sure you're warm and don't get sick, okay?"

Mara took boy's head between her hands and kissed his forehead. Ben giggled. "Tickles!"

"Oh really?" Mara eyebrow raised.

Ben's blue eyes sparkled and he reached up to touch his mother face, playing with a strand of red-gold hair before working to get his mother's ear muffs on over her ears.

"Mama, toasty?" He asked, hands still over the ear muffs.

"Yes, Ben. Mama's very warm. Thank you."

She went through the motions checking her own garments; making sure her long tan coat was buttoned up. She examined her leather-gloved hands, showing them to her son, and smiled. The last piece of item she tightened was a green muffler around her neck before she got up once more to her feet, dusting the snow of her black pants.

"There! Mama's all ready for the cold." She stretched out her arms in emphasis.

"Yes." Ben resounded and grabbed his mother's gloved left hand. "Snow!" He pointed to the piling white stuff.

Mara closed her hand protectively over Ben's and looked back at her husband. "Ready, Daddy?"

Luke was standing the doorway, bereft of snow. He smiled and stepped down off the stoop after he tightened his heavy robes once more. His black boots glistened under the melting snow. He pulled his own grey scarf tighter around his neck, making sure his ears were covered before taking hold of his son's hand. Ben's hand became engulfed by his father's much larger one.

"Ready, Mama."

"Snow!" Ben hollered.

His parents laughed lightly at his youthful excitement, their eyes locking lovingly upon their son.

**.**

**Ta da!   
**


	11. Angels Do Exist

**A/N: More snow, more Ben, more Skywalker. More maternal Mara.**

**PS: I'm going to kick myself for referring back to Episode I.**

**.**

Ben stood in the garden, his boots up to his ankles in snow. He tromped through the snow joyfully, squealing every time he smashed down a mound of snow.

"Ben." His mother called out.

"Mara, it's just..."

"If you say it's just snow one more time, I'm going to deck you, Luke Skywalker."

Luke raised his hands in surrender.

He stepped closer to his wife. "How can you begrudge him that though? He's enjoying himself, Mara. Look at him."

Mara nodded, watching the happy expression spread over the child's face. "He does look like he's having fun." She agreed. "But it's cold out here, Luke, he could-."

Luke put a finger to her lips.

"Not so much. It's gotten sunnier."

"I just don't want him to get sick, he hates it. He's so miserable when he's sick and I feel so utterly helpless."

"Mara, that's perfectly natural. I've felt that way before too. But it's something that's going to happen. Children get sick. People get sick. Why stop his fun on whether he might or might not get sick. He's got his gloves on now and you bundled him up real well, Dearest." He brought her close to him and nuzzled her hair.

"I suppose you're right." She flashed him a devastating smile.

Mara turned back to her son in time to see him flop backwards in the snow. "Oh!" She exclaimed, thinking the child had lost his balance.

She took off quickly toward her fallen child, expecting to find him red-faced and tearful. Instead the sight that she came upon was quite unsual. Ben was laying in the snow, grinning, and waving his arms and legs up and down, causing the snow around him to clear away.

"Ben, what on earth are you doing, Baby?" Mara inquired.

"Angel, Mama."

"What?" Mara looked perplexed.

"He's making a snow angel." Luke informed, stepping up to her right side. "Legend has it…angels reside on the moons of Iego."

She stared at her husband, baffled. "Really, Skywalker? Don't tell me you actually believe in that sort of stuff." She slid a glance at Ben and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Angels don't exist. I expect this from Ben; he's a child, but you."

"Who's to say they don't exist?" Luke countered softly. "Have you even seen one?"

She frowned. "No…" Mara grudgingly admitted.

"Mama!" Ben had sat up and scrambled to his feet. He was running toward her and now latched on to her hand. "Mama, Angel." The boy chirped.

Luke grinned. "I think he wants you to make a snow angel with him. Right, Ben?"

Ben shook his head furiously.

"No." He said emphatically.

His father looked confused. "What then, Ben?"

"Mama-Angel."

Her son's words struck her. Ben saw his mother as an angel he'd only heard about in tales.

"Mama-Angel?" He sounded worried when his "mama" hadn't responded.

"Oh, Baby." Mara's eyes softened, sparkling with a hint of tears. "Thank you." She bent down and scooped her child up into her arms, holding him close.

"He's right, you know." Luke spoke from behind.

He watched as his wife turned, her red-gold hair casting a shining sun-induced halo around her head. She was gorgeous.

Even more so when she was holding their child.

"Angels do exist, Mara." Luke stepped forward and raised a hand to his wife's cheek. "Ben's Mama _is_ an Angel."

"Skywalker…" She groaned softly. "Coming from Ben it's sweet, from you..."

"What?"

"It's beautiful."

She leaned in to kiss to her husband.

"Thank you, Farmboy." Mara dipped her chin to look at their son. "Thank you, Baby." She hugged him closer to her as Luke pulled her to him in a warm embrace. "What would I do without you two?" She murmured.

**.  
**


	12. The Rock-Star Life

**A/N: This piece was done at the request of Fetkatt. Ben and his rock-star like sleeping habits lol Any reference to the word rock star are coined from Fetkatt's own fics. **

**.**

Mara Jade Skywalker pounded on the door of her teenage son. "Blast it, Ben, wake up!"

She looked at the kitchen chrono: 01200.

"Just because you don't have class today is no reason to sleep in till now. Wake up."

When she didn't hear a response coming from the room, she pressed the button but found the door locked. That little brat had locked her out; he'd changed the code to his room! She knew she shouldn't have let Luke have it installed.

A teenager didn't need a locking mechanism on his bedroom door!

She tried over-riding the code.

**ACCESS DENIED.**

Mara gritted her teeth, furious with the turn of events.

"BEN SKYWALKER, OPEN THIS CURSED DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT DOWN!"

If it wasn't her early bird husband waking her up at the crack of dawn, she had to deal with her night owl son and his rock-star type sleeping habits.

And the boy wasn't even a musician! He shouldn't have to sleep until noon, his life wasn't that stressful. If anything she should get to stay in bed until noon!

But regardless how much Mara wished it, she always got up early on off days.

Even stranger Luke would sleep in later—but he always got up before nine.

Not his son, however. Ben thought it was acceptable to sleep in until Mustafar froze over just because he didn't have training.

Wrong!

That was it!

Mara stormed back into her room and snatched her lightsaber off the dresser. She then strode back out into the living room, crossing over to her son's door.

She glimpsed her husband just as she had her thumb over the button, preparing to jam it into the door. Luke opened his mouth just as the door slid open.

"What?" Ben mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Trying to sleep here, Mom." He scratched his back. "Can you keep it down?"

Mara started to grind her teeth.

"Mara." Luke stepped in between his wife and their offspring.

Ben was obviously too sleep-drugged to realize his mother held a lightsaber in hand. Luke looked back at his son. "Ben, go back in your room and get dressed."

Ben frowned. "But I don't have…"

"Just go."

"A'right. Stingy." He mumbled and retreated into his room.

Luke waited for the door to shut before turning back to face his wife. His eyes dropped to the lightsaber—unlit.

"Really, Mara?"

She thrust the saber over his shoulder, jabbing it in Ben's direction. "That…boy of yours engaged his locks—on me! His own mother!"

He cautiously reached out and put a hand on his wife's wrist, gentling urging her to lower her arm.

"I don't think ramming a lightsaber through his door is going to help the matter."

"Might make him think twice about sleeping in and locking me out." She grumbled.

"Is that what this is about?"

"He's worse than you." Mara muttered. "If it's not your crazy-ass hours I have to put up with, its his. Why can't the men in my life simply have normal sleeping hours?"

"Mara, you just used normal to describe this family. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

She shot him a furious glare.

"Thin ice, Skywalker." Mara warned.

**.**


	13. Live for the Moment

**A/N: Another pregnant Mara...but this one a little more serious. I was debating on whether this should go under which thread but thought Fleeting Moments fit it more. **

**. **

Mara lay on her back, looking at her expanding stomach. "Starting to show now…"

Luke looked back at her. "Guess so." He walked over to the bed, slipping off his robe. "You're not going to be able to hide it much longer, Mara."

"I could always borrow one of your shirts."

He raised a brow. "Don't you think that would be obvious?"

"Not if I use one of your old ones." She reasoned.

"Mara, they're going to figure it out." He sat down. "Don't you think it's time we let them know?"

Mara frowned. "Just a little bit more. Give me a little bit more time. I can hold out for another month. The Solo kids didn't find out till later and they've been pretty good at keeping this quiet."

"Mara, I just want to do what's best for the baby. That's all."

"What's best for the baby is letting me decide this." She insisted quite stubbornly. "This is my body; I'm the one who's sick. It should be my decision."

Her husband's face fell; pain etched on it.

She sighed. "Farmboy, don't look at me like that."

"I just want you to be all right." He leaned over and placed a hand on her swelling abdomen. "I want both of you to be all right. I'm that baby's father and it's starting to scare me…keeping this quiet for so long."

"Don't you think I'm not? Don't you think I don't check daily—hourly—to make sure he's all right? The last thing I ever wanted to do is keep this from anyone. I'm scared out of my mind. But I've got to protect him the best way I know I can. No one else can do this except me—his mother."

Tears were in her eyes, clogging her voice.

"Mara."

"When the baby starts showing more, I'll tell them…and let Cilghal know then. Not before then, Luke. I'm not in control of my disease; I have to be control of this. I'll protect him like only a mother can." She paused then looked to him with pleading eyes. "Look, I don't want to fight on this; it makes me drained just talking about it. Hold me. Just for a bit. I don't want to think about anything else for the moment. I just want to think about our baby and only him."

Luke nodded. "All right..."

He got in bed and snuggled up beside her. Mara turned on her side, pressing her body to his, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand rested upon her stomach, his fingers splayed as if reaching out to where his child rested. Mara glanced down then turned to face him, smiling. She moved her hand and let it rest over his, intertwining their fingers.

She soaked in the moment.

For now there was no war, there was no disease. It was just her and Luke and their child.

It wouldn't last forever, but she had this moment and that was all that mattered.

**.**


	14. A Knight's Duty

**A/N: A funny piece the morning of the Unification Summit, before Daala sicked her dogs on Luke with an arrest warrant. **

**.**

Ben groaned, trying to dispel the sun from his eyes.

"Up and at 'em, Ben."

The youth rolled over on to his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes," He murmured.

"Nope." Luke yanked the covers off. "The Unification Summit is today, and you have to be there."

"Why?"

Luke sighed exasperatedly. "Well first of all is your duty as a Jedi Knight and if you're not there by my side it will look very bad to the GA's member-worlds. Second, your Uncle Han's going to be there—in his monkey suit, as he puts it—and if you're not there he'll chew you out. Third, I'm your father and I say so."

"I knew I should have stayed in the Temple." Ben mumbled and attempted to curl up into a ball.

"Too late." Luke plucked the pillow off the bed and tossed it into the corner."You've made your bed, now…well I guess you won't be doing any lying in it for the time being." He paused. "So get up. I want you ready in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Nana." The teen grumbled, smirking.

They both knew what it meant; a call back to Ben's old Nanny droid when he was a child. Nana had always been fiercely protective of Ben—she had been programmed to—and always insisted Ben act in a certain way despite his own wishes. She had never taken no for an answer—which is why Ben had frequently gotten into the habit of turning her off.

He only wished his Dad had the same off switch sometimes.

"I heard that." Luke leaned over and cuffed Ben lightly on the ear. "Get up."

"Fine."

"I mean it's the least you can do after what I've done all these years.

"I said, fine."

"I fed you and clothed you and put a roof over your head."

Ben shot his father an irate glance.

"I'll be waiting in the living area. Fifteen minutes."

When Luke left the room, Ben collapsed back onto the bed.

"He really should come with an off switch..." He muttered into the mattress.

**.**


	15. Insert Title Here

**A/N: This is a "how Ben got his first speeder" story. Enjoy!**

**.**

They approached the lot, Ben brimming with anticipation.

"I can't believe this actually happening. I can't wait to sink down into the seat of a brand new..."

"This is it." Luke said.

"Clunker."

The speeder was old and sandy-colored with slight rust on it; it was certainly past its prime and had probably seen more air time then Ben had.

He looked to his father, eyes wide.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

"But it's a piece of junk."

"It's not a piece of junk as you so eloquently put it. It's classic model."

"Which is the word salesmen use when trying to sell clunkers like this." Ben sniped back. "Please tell me you haven't put the down-payment on it. It's older than...well you."

"And if I have.."

Ben groaned. "Great."

Luke gave him a hard look. "Look, as much as this pains you, you are missing the point of your situation. You are getting a free ride Literally. And as long as I'm paying for it, you get the one I deem appropriate."

His son glanced at him with pleading eyes.

"But."

"No, Ben." Luke walked over. "There is nothing wrong with this speeder." He ran a hand over the frame. "This is a good sturdy model; one of the best of its time."

Ben muttered, "When was that...the Clone Wars era."

Luke blew out a exasperated breath, trying to dismiss Ben's sulky attitude.

"As I was saying this is a good model. You won't see many like these any more."

Ben rolled his eyes. "That's because the rest of them are in a museum."

Luke ignored this.

His son was staring down at the speeder, glaring at it as if it was some horrendous eyesore.

"You can glare at it all you want but you're getting it. This way, if you get into an accident, I'll know that there's nothing hardly to damage." He watched as Ben turned his gaze away from the speeder. "Ben, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah...cheap and old equals safety.." His voice trailed off as something seemed to catch his eye.

He started to pick his way over to a chain which separated the used speeders from the brand new models. He hopped the chain and approached a shiny white and red speeder. "This is it." He said excitedly. "This is the one."

Ben bent over and ran his hand along the smooth frame, noticing the way it reflected his image. He leaned further in and caught a glimpse of something that really stirred him.

"Dad, check this out. Chrome interior, nerfhide seats," He walked around to the back. "Duel thrusters. Oh, man...I bet this baby can really floor it." He heard footsteps behind him and pivoted to meet his dad. "I've gotta have it."

Luke approached the speeder, examining it. "It's a very impressive vehicle..."

The excitement drained from Ben's face.

"But, you're getting the one I chose. It's more durable, more reliable, and it's not a death-trap."

"And that's not!?" Ben jabbed a finger in the clunker's direction.

"Ben...I've made my decision. So unless you can find a way to pay for it yourself...you're going to end up with what I pick."

He sagged his shoulders in defeat. "Great."

**.**

_"Ben, could you come downstairs?" _His cousin Jaina said over the speaker.

"What is, Jaya," He continued to chop the veggies. "I'm kind of busy."

_"You can put dinner preparation on hold for a bit."_

"You obviously don't know your uncle when he's hungry. He gets all grumpy when he doesn't get food in his stomach; that and he's been locked up in that sith-forsaken room of his all day."

_"Just come down here. I think your dad can wait a few minutes for dinner."_

Ben set down the knife. "Fine, but if he bellyaches to me, I'm shoving the blame over to you. Be down in a few." He untied his apron and hung it on the hook, pushing through the swinging kitchen door. "Dad, I'm going downstairs to meet Jaina, I'll be back in a few."

He exited the apartment and took the turbolift to his uncle and aunt's floor. Jaina stepped in.

"Now, what is this you had to tell me, Jaina?" He asked.

"You'll see."

"This better be good." He muttered. "You know how much I hate surprises."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Are you still bitter about your trip to the speeder lot?"

"No."

"Really?"

He shrugged, trying to feign indifference.

His cousin watched him. "What? No smart comeback? All right, have it you way."

They rode the remainder of the way in silence.

"Okay, so I am bitter." Ben finally muttered. "How would you feel if you were all jazzed up about getting a new speeder and instead you get some lemon."

"Did Uncle say it would be new?"

"Well, no.." He conceded.

"There you go."

He fumed. "Still its entirely misleading."

"Oh, please, hot-head..It's your own fault."

"What?"

"You let you imagination get away with you." She admonished. "And now you're ticked because Benny-boy, didn't get what he wanted. Guess what, sometimes that happens."

The turbolift arrived at the bottom floor of the apartment building and the doors slid open. Jaina and Ben disembarked from the lift and walked out into the foyer, greeting the doorman, Jonas on their way out.

"Out to enjoy the day, Ben?" Jonas asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, have fun."

"Will do, Jonas." He turned back to his cousin. "Now, are you going to tell me what this is about or should we wait until senility kicks in...guess which one of us will reach that stage first."

Jaina glared at him. "Just get outside."

"Fine." Ben stopped in the doorway and looked at her. "Has anyone ever told you how bossy you can be? You're starting to sound like your mother."

His cousin glared at him once more; she was not baited so easily.

"Go."

"Fine, I'm going." He stepped outside onto the steps. "Now, what it is that..."

At the end of pedwalk out in front of the building, idled a red and white speeder, which gleamed brightly in the Coruscanti sun.

"What the?" He turned to meet his cousin's eyes. "What's going on?" His head then swung back to speeder-and he caught a glimpse of his father.

Luke approached Ben out of the corner of his eyes; it was if he'd been hiding, waiting for this moment.

"Dad?" Ben goggled.

"You were expecting someone else?" Luke asked.

"No, I mean, yes. I-uh...I don't know." He looked to the speeder again. "What's going on? I thought you said..."

"That you were getting what I paid for. I did." He placed a hand on the speeder. "The way I figured it, I'd probably get more money out of this one then the other. Costly repairs just aren't a good investment."

Ben tentatively walked forward.

"So, this is for real? You're not pulling my leg a second time right? This is actually happening?"

"Of course.." Luke said.

"And you haven't been upstairs all day, you've been at the speeder lot."

"I was in my room for most of the morning yes. I left while you were taking a nap..."

"I was not.."

"Ben, I think you're missing the point." His cousin pointed out. "Stop giving your dad the third degree. I think a few words are in order here."

"Like what?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for your, genius?"

Ben took on a confused look for a moment. "Oh, right." He muttered as it dawned on him then looked to Luke. "Dad...Well, uh..." He crossed the last few feet, hesitating for a moment, and then locked Luke in a warm embrace. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot."

"Did you really think I'd get you that old clunker?" Luke responded, chuckling softly.

Father and son separated.

"Well...you really had me going for awhile." Ben shrugged. "What was I supposed to think?"

"I suppose if you really want, I can lecture you on how I got my first speeder."

Ben held out a hand. "Please don't. I just want to enjoy this."

"I'll save that for another time then." A grin appeared on his father's face.

"You do that..." Ben started to climb inside the speeder. "And while you do that, I'm taking this girl out for a test drive."

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this...****this was partially inspired by some events I thought for A Knight's Duty, partly from something Fetkatt did. **


	16. His New Look

**A/N: This came to me when I was thinking up Ben before LOTF series, stories.**

**.**

"What have you done?" Mara Jade Skywalker exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Her son looked back her calmly. "It's not that bad."

"What have you done to your hair?" She repeated, as if she hadn't heard him.

Ben sighed. "I knew this would be your response."

There were very little things that caused Mara to become speechless, but the scene before her was an exception. Her son's locks were shorn from his head and lying haphazardly where they fell on the bath towel placed beneath his feet and in the sink.

"It's not that bad." Ben turned back to the mirror, examining his handy-work.

He touched his hair, ghosting his fingers over it. He had cut practically all his hair off, leaving only a bit left. It was a several steps above a buzz cut; shaved on the sides spiky on top.

"I think it looks good." He commented. "It's different."

"You cut off all your hair."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Not all," He touched his hair once more. "See."

To Mara Jade, there wasn't a big difference.

"Besides, you haven't seen the best part." He touched a specific spot on the back on his head where a bit of his hair had been gathered into a small pony-tail. "See. Neat huh?"

Mara was quiet for a moment then turned away from her son and called, "Luke! Come and see what your son has done to his hair!"

Ben sighed. Why did she have to blow this whole ordeal out of proportion? Why did she have to involve him? It was his hair, wasn't it?"

"Mom..." He groaned.

"Luke!" She called, ignoring Ben.

A muffled voice replied, "I'm coming."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Just wait till your father sees this."

He sighed again. "I don't know what you're spazing out about. It's just a haircut-and its my hair, Mom. I'm thirteen."

"Thirteen does not make you an adult. You are still an apprentice-and more importantly my son." Mara reached out, placing her hand on his head. "All that beautiful red-hair."

"The red-hair still here, Mom."

Luke finally entered the refresher.

"What is it?"

"Look, what he's done to his head."

Luke slid a glance at his offspring.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, taking the role of the unconcerned father.

"He cut his hair."

"Mara...It's just hair. His hair."

"Hair he's had for thirteen years of his life and now he decides he wants to cut it."

"Mara, you're over-reacting."

"Don't go there."

Luke's shoulders sagged. He watched as his offspring bent down and picked up a braided strand of hair and started to attach it bellow the pony-tail.

"What is that?" He asked, interestedly.

"It's a padawan braid."

His father raised an eyebrow.

The youth's hands continued to work at it as he explained. "I read in the Old Order, that young apprentices would wear a braid like this one to signify their rank. Then when they achieved over the level of apprentice they would discard their braid." He finished it up and turned to face his parents. "The hair-style is basically the same concept."

"I see." His father said. "What made you decide to...do this?"

Ben shrugged. "I needed a change. Something to make me stand out. I figure that not to many young apprentices have hair styles like this."

"I see."

Ben rolled his eyes.

Mara turned to glare at her husband. When he didn't say a thing more she turned on her heel, brushing passed him.

"Completely useless." She hissed.

**.**

**Geez, Mara, over-react much. Then again I've seen mother's get mad over little things so it's not far off.   
**


	17. Lunch with Dad

**Yay...Ben and Luke good times. He was younger in the first draft but I decided to make him older. This will be a two parter.  
**

**.  
**

Luke glanced over his shoulder to observe his son. Ben was lying on the floor, on his stomach, with a crayon in his hand. He was scribbling on a piece of filmsi humming to himself.

"Ben, time for lunch."

The five year old dropped his instrument and let out woop of joy. He bounded over to the table, and tried to climb onto a chair. Luke arrived just in time, plate in one hand, and bent down to help his son into the chair.

"There we go." He said, settling the boy in. He placed the plate in front of the boy. "Your favorite…

The boy's eyes went big. "Grilled runa cheese!" He shouted joyously and grabbed one half of the sandwich. It was cut diagonally just like Ben liked it!

Luke set down a glass of blue milk in front of the boy. His son was already wolfing down the half; he had an amazing appetite for a five year old.

"Mmmm."

"Ben, slow down. You'll choke." He pushed the milk toward him. "Have some milk."

Mara always said Ben ate like his father, but where they were different was the boy's love for the cursed blue milk Luke had drunk all his youth. He hated the stuff.

Still holding half of his sandwich, gooey melted cheesy touching his fingers; Ben picked up his glass of milk and downed a quarter of it.

"Ben. ."

"Hungry."

"Yes, but if you don't slow down, you'll get the hiccups."

The boy sighed and looked at his father.

"That's better." Luke retreated to the kitchen to fetch his own lunch and walked back to the table, seating himself beside his son. "When you're done," He began. "We're going to meet your mother at the botanical gardens."

"Mommy?" Not Mom; Mommy.

Ben was still very attached to his mother and constantly referred to her juvenile terms. He supposed it had a lot to do with the war. It wasn't that he clung to Mara; on the contrary he was a very spirited and independent child.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Where'd she go?"

"She went out shopping with your aunt Leia, remember?"

"Mmm." Ben shook his head.

Luke sighed.

There were times, then again, where he partly regressed.

Ben went back to eating his lunch. He had started in on the other half of the grilled cheese.

"We gonna see reptiles there?"

"Most likely. We'll see all sorts of creatures."

"Good. I wanna see the reptiles. " He looked up to study his dad. "Can I have a pet lizard?"

Luke lifted a brow. "We'll talk about that later." He said dryly.

**.**


	18. His First Mission

**Ben's first mission with his parents!**

**.**

Ben watched his dad from behind the family droid, R2-D2.

He watched with wide-eyed wonder. His father was getting ready to go on some important…what was the word. He pondered this. Mission, he thought. That was it, mission.

Ben wasn't sure what kind of mission it was, but he was intrigued by it.

R2 whistled.

"I dunno, R2." He mumbled.

He didn't know where his dad was going, but he knew it had to be somewhere interesting. After all, his dad was _the _Luke Skywalker. He was always on some important mission for the Alliance.

He watched as Luke detached himself from the shuttle he was carrying supplies into and walked back to him.

"Hey, buddy." His dad said, crouching down. "You having fun with Artoo? Not giving him any trouble?"

"I guess…"

He smiled. "Well, that's something."

Ben frowned. "You're going 'way?"

"Just for a bit." Luke assured.

He spotted his mother. She was walking out of the shuttle, talking to an engineer. "Is mom going with?" His mom always went with his dad.

"She'll be back soon. We both will."

"I know."

Mara made her way over. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Luke stood up and faced his wife, casting a glance over his shoulder. "I think Ben's a little upset." He sighed.

Mara's eyes took on a melancholy look. "Maybe it's time we do what we discussed."

"You mean, take him with us?"

She nodded.

"I don't know, Mar…"

"Luke. We made a decision."

"Honey, we made that in time of war."

"Maybe." She looked to Ben. "I'd feel better if he was with us—and so would he. That war was hell on him, Luke. No child should have had to experience what he did. It's obvious he's still shaken up about the whole kriffin' thing."

Ben, all the while, was watching his parents talk quietly among themselves. He was curious and became frustrated not knowing what they were talking about.

His dad glance at him then looked back at his mom.

"You're right."

"It's settled." Mara confirmed. "But if we do this, we're doing this right. We comm Lando and tell him we're ready for that special order he's had on hold."

"You want to do that or should I?"

"You go ahead. I'm going to talk to Ben." Mara responded.

Ben kept his eyes on his parents, watching as his dad headed away. He frowned at this. His mom stayed with him, however. She eyed him, smiling prettily. Ben always thought his mom was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He thought it had a lot to do with her red-gold hair.

He got his from her.

"Hey, Baby." His mom said, taking a seat on the ground.

"Hi, Mom." He was leaning against R2.

"Something you want to tell me?" She prodded gently.

"Umm.." Ben looked aside. He wanted his mom to stay, but he knew her job was important.

"Is this about me going away?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, Baby…Your dad and I have good news." She reached out a hand, urging for him to come to her.

Ben looked at her hand and hesitantly detached from the droid. She grasped his hand and smiled.

"How would you like, to go with your dad and me this time?"

Ben's eye widened.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm." His mom's face became serious. "But," She held up a finger. "You have to listen to dad and I, okay. You _have _to, Ben. Or we can't take you with us."

Ben was silent.

"Ben…"

"All right. I will." He promised fiercely.

"Good." His mom opened her arms wide. "Now, give Mommy a big hug."

The little boy dove into his mother's arms, content to be wrapped in her embrace. He didn't care if it made him look like a baby. The important thing was, he was now going to get to go on all the exciting missions like his mom and dad.

True, he wouldn't be able to do anything astral, but it was better than sitting around the academy like a baby.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for your nana to arrive." His mom announced, separating from him.

Ben frowned. _Nana? Who was Nana?_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!  
**_


	19. A Birthday Suprise

**I think this piece was inspired by Fettkat. **

**.**

"What is that?" Luke exclaimed, watching his son leaned to down pick something up.

"A box?"

His father shook his head and stalked over, grabbing his son's arm.

"What the? Dad?"

Luke raised the boy's arm and peered at what he saw. Near his son's left shoulder on his upper arm was the visage of a Kryat Dragon done in dark ink.

A tattoo, he realized.

"Oh that?" Ben examined it with a frown. "It's art."

"It's a tattoo, Ben."

"So?"

"What is it doing on you?" His father demanded to know.

Ben frowned once more, pondering it for a second. "I dunno."

"You don't know." Luke deadpanned.

"Nope. It's really cool though." He flexed his arms, watching the dragon's head move.

"Ben...when do you remember getting this tattoo?"

"I think it was…. " He thought. "I know I didn't have it yesterday. Must've been last night." He informed.

Last night had been Ben's 19th birthday. He remembered his friends offering to take the boy out. They had been very eager, as he recalled. Wes and Hobbie in particular.

"Janson…" He murmured, shaking his head.

"Might've been Wes's idea."

Luke shot him an astounded look.

"What? He doesn't mind I call him Wes."

"That's not the point." _Blast that Janson! _No doubt Klivian was in on it too. _"Should've known."_

_**.**_


	20. Anxiety and Flying Lessons

**Luke is teaching Ben to fly a speeder, it isn't going so well lol**

****.

Luke got out of the speeder flustered.

"That was a crazy reckless stunt!" He hollered, not caring who heard him. "You are the most unstable reckless driver I've ever been in a speeder with."

Ben Skywalker frowned.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad. Wasn't that bad." Luke ticked off Ben's infractions. "Let's see, you failed to yield at on-coming traffic, you switched lanes too suddenly, you cut off that big hover van—we're lucky to be alive by the way-, you were pushing the speeder way to fast, and you nearly got us both killed."

Ben sighed as his father went off on his rant.

"I did not almost get us killed," He denied emphatically, hitting the steering yoke. "And that van came out of nowhere!"

"Yes, well be that as it may." Luke turned away.

"Dad, where are you going? My lesson's not over yet."

"It is for me."

His sister met him at the door to the apartment building.

"Luke, is something wrong?"

"Talk to your nephew." Luke muttered frustratedly. "In fact, you teach him, I need to go calm myself before I throttle him."

Leia watched wide-eyed. She'd never seen her brother so flustered. She turned to her nephew, hands on hips.

"He's overreacting." He protested in defense.

His aunt just shook her head.

**.**

**Heh, yeah, that is how I see Ben's first flying lesson.**


	21. Droid vs Droid

**Everyone's R2 unit facing off against the SKywalker's defender droid, Nanna. Guess who started it?**

**.  
.**

Ben stood his ground, a hand resting on the top of R2-D2's dome. He and the little droid were glaring up a large redesigned YVH1 defender/nanny droid his parents had called Nanna. She stared down at him smiling pleasantly, or at least seemed to—frankly, she just creeped Ben out.

Ben had taken up a position behind the little droid. "I don't need you, I have Artoo."

R2 whistled shrilly, toddling back and forth on his legs.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one?" Nanna said, bending down to look on him.

The astromech blew a raspberry at and positioned itself to ram at the YVH1's legs. Nanna, more flexible than his usual counterpart 3PO, reached down and position her arms to stop him.

"Stop this!" She demanded. "You cheeky little unit."

"Hey, you can't talk to Artoo like that!" Ben objected, scowling.

R2 circled to Nanna's left, release his zapper extension.

The other droid regarded him stoically.

"I see. If that's how you want it, I see you're unstable and a threat to young Master Ben."

Nanna was about to bring about her blaster cannon, when Luke Skywalker's voice rang out.

"What is going on in here?" He asked, looking from Ben to Nanna to R2.

The Jedi Master gaped at Nanna's partially retracted blaster cannon.

"Nanna, explain this." He demanded.

"I have assessed that this droid has a serious malfunction, Master Skywalker. His programming must be I error."

Ben hollered, "There's nothing wrong with Artoo. You're the one with the problem." He turned to his father. "She's trying to bully Artoo. Make her stop."

Luke heaved a sigh. "Nothing is error with his programming. Retract your blaster cannon, Nanna." He commanded the defender droid.

"Master Sky-"

"Nanna. Retract."

"As you wish." She did so then turned to regard Luke. "As you know I was just following my programming to protect young Master Ben."

Mara interjected: "Come to us next time, if you're having a problem with Artoo."

"Yes, Mistress, of course." Nanna then turned aside.

Mara turned to her son. "Now, what's this about? Why are you giving Nanna a hard time?"

"She's trying to boss me and Artoo around."

"No," His father corrected. "She's trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection from Artoo." Ben said, sounding exasperated. "Artoo's my friend."

"Oh really?" This came from both his parents.

_'Since when…' _Mara sent to her husband.

_'Stang if I know.' _ He responded with a minute shrug.

As if sensing his parent's internal conversation, young Ben rolled his eyes and patted the droid's dome. "Come on, Artoo. Let's get you cleaned."

Luke's eyes shot back to wife. _Cleaned? _He mouthed.

His son was, of course, oblivious as he and the little R2 unit continued on their merry way.

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. That Old Ball and Chain - Repost

**A/N: Luke is on the verge of driving Mara crazy near the end of her pregnancy. This is a very short piece. Not sure where to post it so I'll post this in both WBMG and Fleeting Moments. **

**.**

Mara Jade Skywalker hustled into the Falcon's cockpit as quickly as possible—that is not very quickly at all given her current condition. She was nine months pregnant and due to pop at any instant. Han looked up with amused look as his sister-in-law walked into the cockpit.

"Problem, Mara?" He asked, grinning.

Mara responded with a wry smirk, "Just trying to lose that ball and chain of mine for a moment."

Han laughed. "Ball and chain…"

"Yes, the one currently shackled to my ankle twenty four seven." She sighed wearily. "I love him, Han, but he is really starting to annoy me with his mother-henning."

"The Kid means well." He gestured for her to sit. "He's got first-time daddy jitters is all."

"I know." Mara took a seat. "But it's getting so close, I swear I think he'd follow me into the 'fresher if I'd let him. He acts like I'll go into labor and give birth to the kid on the commode. Half the time I want to take out my blaster and stun him just so I can have a moment's peace."

Han just chuckled.

"Mara…"

The redhead groaned.

"Here comes your ball and chain now." Han chimed.

**Poor Mara, Luke loves her so...to the point of driving her ready to shoot him lol**


	23. Love in Alderaan Places

**A/N: So yeah I'm dealing with the topic no one ever wants to think about again. Putting a very light spin on it.**

**.**

"Hey, Dad, Uncle Wes told me something interesting."

"Oh, what's that?" Luke had a bad feeling about this.

"Did you kiss someone on Hoth?"

The Grand Master choked on his hot chocolate.

"Wha-what?"

"Something about before you met mom, you had this girl you liked on Hoth and you guys actually kissed."

Luke coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Why do you want to know that, Ben?"

Ben scowled. "I knew it. Uncle Wes said you wouldn't tell me."

Luke frowned, growing irate. "Where's your Uncle Wes now?"

"Hangar."

"All right. Excuse me." Luke said and got up.

"Dad? Dad! Why won't you tell me?"

_Because it's not something I want you to know_. Luke thought completely mortified. _That big mouth Wes Jason!_

Mara appeared before him.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I'm going to go talk to Wes."

"Janson?"

"Who else?"

Mara took hold of her husband's arm. "I don't like the look in your eye, Farmboy."

"Dad! Tell me." The boy pleaded.

She looked at her son, confused then back to her husband. "What's he talking about?"

Luke sighed. "You that private matter that I said we'd never discuss with him."

Both brows rose. "Yeah?"

"Well, that nexu is out of the bag thanks to Wes Janson."

"I'm pretty sure he's drunk. You can't go on a homicidal rampage if he's drunk."

"I doubt it."

"How did he find out in the first place?"

Ben's voice rang out: "I'm still here ya know."

"How should I know?" Luke dropped his voice, aware that little ears were wide open.

"Maybe you were drunk..."

Luke scoffed at this.

"Look, Farmboy, as much as you object to thought, the fact is… you're a light weight. It could have happened and you could have let it slip."

"I don't _let _things slip and I'm not talking about this further."

Mara slid a glance to her son. "Ben, why don't you go find Nana?"

The boy looked disgruntled at this.

"Now, Ben."

"I just asked a question." He muttered, shuffling off _very_ slowly.

"Now, where were we?" Mara turned back to her husband.

"I prefer not to talk about it, Mar. It was an event of the pass, one I'd soon forget." Luke dismissed, waving his hand.

She sighed. "Look, as traumatic as the event is for your psyche, don't you think you're being a bit childish?"

"What's traumatic about not wanting to recall kissing you own sister!?" He said loudly

A little too loudly it seemed.

"You kissed Aunt Leia!?" A shocked voice interjected.

Mara and Luke turned to face their son. Ben stood stock still, mouth agape. Luke suddenly had a pounding headache.

"I think I need to go lay down." Luke murmured, holding his head.

With that, he turned around, his face flushed red in mortification.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Luke...I wouldn't want to remember that either. **


	24. A Trip to the Gardens

Note: Here's the second part to Lunch with Dad.

A Tripe to the Gardens

**.**

When Luke and Ben had finished their lunch, they headed off for the botanical gardens. They took public tram in instead of using a speeder; the ride was fun for Ben. Luke liked the public tram system himself, mainly because it brought a lot of joy to Ben. He loved looking at the various beings that rode the tram, watching the skylanes go by.

They got off at the stop for the Coruscant Botanical Gardens. After taking a stationary pedwalk and several moving ones, they arrived at the plaza where the gardens were situated.

Ben looked around, obviously trying to spot his mother.

"Where's Mommy?" He inquired.

Luke checked his chrono.

"She should be here soon." He glanced around. "You watch for her, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Ben mimicked his father, searching for his missing mother. He spotted a cart nearby. "Can I have some soft serve?"

He was referring to the ice cream cart.

Luke looked at his son aghast. "You just ate."

"I didn't get dessert." He muttered.

His father rolled his eyes. "Afterward. If you still want it after the gardens, mom and I'll get you some."

"Mmkay."

He kicked at the permacrete beneath his feet, looking for his mother between kicks. He found a pebble while doing this and started to kick it around. It bounced this way and that. Ben sought to make it go farther. He did a little dribbling motion and watched as it fell into a nearby fountain. He frowned.

"Shoot." He mumbled.

"Ben, did you say something?" Luke asked.

Before Ben could respond, a voice shouted: "Ben!"

He looked up, smiling broadly as his mother made her way toward them; her brilliant red hair shining in the sunlight. She stopped in front of his father and gave him a kiss. Ben made a face.

Mara turned to her son and crouched down to hug him.

"Hey, Baby…" She murmured. "Ready to go to the garden?"

"Uh-huh."

**.**

The Skywalker family toured the botanical garden leisurely. Well, Luke and Mara would. Ben being the rambunctious, excitable boy he was would race forward, staring at various sites. He would emit loads of ooohs and aaahs at the scenery. At times he would let a whoop of joy at finding some sort of creature that made their home there.

He would even go as far as to scrounge around the dirt to hunt for the elusive creatures.

"Ben Skywalker, come out of there." Mara demanded. "You're getting your clean clothes all dirty."

Again, Ben being a boy seemed too preoccupied with his task wasn't easily deterred by his mother's concern over his clothing. He found a large lizard sunning itself on a rock. As he walked toward it the creature let out an audible warning hiss, and flared his collar. Ben lurched back, temporarily frightened.

His mother finally caught up to him.

"There you are." She eyed how close her son was to the reptile. "Ben, don't get too close to that. It might bite."

"I wasn't." Ben promised. "It hissed at me anyway like this.." He mimicked the lizard's noise. "I don't want one that hisses at me." He glared at the creature.

Luke stepped up beside his wife. "It's just defending itself, Ben. That lizard hisses and flares his collar to intimidate you."

"You mean he's faking it!" The boy's eyes went wide. "That's mean."

Luke smiled. "Well I wouldn't say he's faking it, that's just how he's programmed. He's not doing it to be mean; he's doing it by instinct."

"What's instinct?" Ben asked, fixing his gaze on his father.

Luke looked to his wife.

"Instinct is when something is something you know in here, Baby," Mara tapped her breast bone. "You don't have to learn it, it's just inside you. Like a mommy loves her child."

Ben seemed to ponder this.

"Okay."

"So, are you ready to go see the rest of the gardens?"

"Yes!" He shouted and latched onto his mother. He then looked back to his father. "Dad, you coming?"

Mara turned and looked to her husband. "Yeah," She gave a slow grin. "You coming, Honey?"

"Of course."

As they strolled along, Ben saw a bird soar over ahead and he cried out in wonder. "Look, Mommy, look!" He tugged at his mother's hand, a huge grin splitting his face.

They looked upon their child with contentment; to them nothing was sweeter than to see the joy lit up in their son's eyes.

**.**


End file.
